The Voice Mail
by edward6234
Summary: A car crash, voice mail message, and a young women in love. Its a short story and Its vage so for tagging reason's its in Bella's POV. but it could be read as just about anyone. Love with the possibility for disaster.


The Voice Mail

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does

Summery: A car crash, voice mail message, and a young women in love.

Bella's POV.

Driving home at night. It was winter time around mid January. It hasn't been a terribly bad winter but the last few days have been cold. Ice covered the cars in the parking lots and frost was covering the grass and the edge of the street. I was on my way home. I was driving down some back road and it was late at night. Very dark and hardly any street lights on this road. By the time I got home the sun would be rising in a few hours. I just wanted to get home and crawl into bed. I was more awake at the moment but the farther down the road I got the more I could feel my eyes drooping.

"Time for some wake up music." I muttered to myself as I changed the radio station, I was trying to stay awake.

The music started to work. I was feeling more awake and they were playing really awesome songs tonight. I was also still plenty of miles from home. I'd have to be careful, music could only do so much for so long. Driving was something I preferred to do at night but sometimes the tiredness would prove to be too much. After a while of driving I realized I have been the one person on this road for miles but suddenly I was coming closer to lights up ahead. Someone else was driving this late at night. On the way to work or maybe possibly on their way home as well. As I was getting closer to the other driver so I started to push on the brakes when suddenly they drifted sharply to the left. I was trying to see what happened and avoid it as well but then my tires slide on some ice. The car in front of me was spinning out of control and my back end was fishtailing. I tried to get it under control but the other car was too close and spun into me. I couldn't hear anything but my screams.

_**BAM**_!

…

My ears started ringing, my head was pounding, my eyes were burry, then everything started to ache. My hand felt wet and sticky and I realized it wasn't but what was on my hand. Blood. I looked down to see my hand covered in blood, my blood. Blood that wasn't coming from my hand. Suddenly my entire right side of my body was in pain, I felt weak and confused. I found the source of the blood and it was still loosing more. I was covered from head to toe in cuts and burses but just in the center of my right side, under my rib cage, was a big open wound. Then the pain went away.

…

My eyes opened and I could feel the pain again. I remembered the blood and now there was even more all around me. I felt weak and my head was dizzy from the smells and the pounding. I was starting to stay focused longer now and parts of what happened were coming back. My car crashed, it must have flipped a few times and somehow landed somewhere off the road. I could feel the wet grass beneath me. Wet from dew or rain or even my own blood, I don't know … it was hard to tell without turning around. There was glass and broken metal parts everywhere. This is bad.

"Wh, … where is it?" I asked in a soft broken voice.

I was searching as best I could without moving too much. At first I couldn't find anything but broken glass and blood. It hurt to turn my neck or even move my body but I had to find my cell phone. I remember it was in the door when I was driving but since that is now upside down and bent in the wrong way, I'm guessing the phone isn't there anymore. I'm also not sure how I ended up out side of the smashed up car or even how I survived what ever happened. The blood was making me dizzy again when finally my hand crawled over something smooth and small. It had to be my cell. I pulled back my hand from the ruble and sure enough I'd found my phone. I quickly found the number and started dialing.

"Hello, I'm so sorry I've missed your call but leave a message and I'll do my best to get back to you soon." His recorded message was the last thing I wanted to hear but he was busy.

My throat was scratchy and there would be no way to hide that. "Hi, … I, umm, I know tha, that you're busy. I'm just calling to uhh, well to say hello. And that I, …" I had to take a breath, partly because of the pain and partly because I was becoming emotional. "That I love you, so much. You need to know that. Okay?"

I don't know what I was planning on saying when I called him but what was coming out was terrifying. I know I didn't want to say goodbye and I certainly didn't want to worry him. But I wanted to express to him just how much I cared and how I wished to see him. The pounding in my head and the blood rushing from my body was telling me I didn't have that long to gab so I had to be quick.

"I know this sounds odd but you just have to know." I continued quickly hoping the signal doesn't die, or anything else. "I love you and, if I had more time to talk or even if you were talking to me now this might be different. But its not. … Your working and I, and I don't want to say I'm sorry cause I know you hate that. I just have to tell you. I have to say this now, that I not sorry about anything. That I'd do it all over again." Tears were rolling down my cheek and this time the blood had nothing to do with it. "I love you more than you ever knew and, … and umm, You should know, if you were ever gonna ask or if we were ever going to, uhhh well, I just have to tell you, … I would have said yes. It should be yes!"

I couldn't say anything more, the battery on my cell was dying and his voice mail recording would have cut me off anyway. It wasn't a long message after I was done but it was a powerful one. He would get it in a few hours and I know no matter what I could have said, he'd hear the pain in my voice. He'd hear the panic and the pain and he'd worry no matter what. I didn't want him too but I had to say something. I had to talk to him … even if it was just his voice mail. There were so many other things I wish I could have said. I could have done but life doesn't work that way and I didn't want him to know where I was and what was happening. I just wanted him and being here, … like this, knowing I can't have him. Tears were uncontrollable now and the pain was almost forgotten. I look back at my hand, at my phone and just dial the emergence number that we are all trained to do when bad things happen from tiny ages. I had no idea where I was or how badly I was hurt but I talked as best I could to the lady on the line. I tried to remember the name of the road I was last driving on but that was the best I could manage before the pain came back and was too strong. Now all that was left was to wait and to bleed more. So much blood it doesn't seem that I should be able to think anymore. But soon I could feel myself slowing down and becoming weaker. My eyes were so heavy and I could barely hold up my head. I know I should try to stay awake until help arrived but it was hard. Soon the darkness was too tempting to avoid and my eyes finally closed.

A/N: So yeah, I got the idea driving home one night. Don't panic, I wasn't in a car crash personal but rather got an idea. What if I had gotten into one? What would I do, who would I call first, once I called him what would I say? I thought it might make a good story or at least an interesting idea so I got home and started working. Its basically what I'd want to say to him if I thought I was in trouble without saying something is wrong.


End file.
